New Friend, New Foes
by Scizor
Summary: A game designer and pokemon fanatic Curtis is brought to pokemon as the character from Gold and Silver. Know he must travel with Ash, Misty, and brock to find A way home.


New Friend, New Foes 0 6 pt 6 pt 0 

New Friend, New Foes

By: Scizor

Part 1: Arrival

Story of A teenage boy named Curtis, A writer, gamer, techno genius, and slightly crazy pokemon fanatic. While designing a new pokemon game for his computer, he accidentally unlocked a dimensional gateway, causing him to be teleported to the pokemon world. (Note: I don't support the "it's in our world" theory. Don't ask me why, I just don't.). His body is morphed into that of a young pokemon trainer. Shortly after he meets up with Ash, Misty, and Brock and joins them on their quest. But things don't go as planned when the new member shows up and all hell breaks lose. (Crappy name, but I can't think of anything better. If you come up with a better name, tell me.).

I WILL SURVIVE. *Hiro from Gundam Wing*.

(**)

A teenager sat in front of a computer. A pair of glasses covered his green eyes. Messy dirt brown colored hair covered his head. A storm raged outside of the window of the room. Scattered throughout the room were posters, figures, dolls, and pictures of pokemon. A large bookshelf sat nearby, stuffed with books, about half of which were pokemon. The teen sat in an office chair, twirling his good luck piece, a pokemon crystal cartridge, while he sat watched lines of data scroll by. A grin crossed his face.

"Yes", he hissed. "I got it".

He started the program and watched the program begin to run.

The screen showed a boy wearing a red cap with a strange symbol on it walking down a road. At his feet was a pikachu. Behind him walked a girl with red hair and a dark skinned teen. As he watched a machoke attacked the group. The boy called on his pikachu. It charged the machoke and fired a thunderbolt attack, frying the thing. The thing turned tail and ran. The boy laughed and pumped his fist in the air.

The teen smiled.

"Yes, it worked. Nintendo will pay a fortune for this game".

He laughed aloud and pulled a disk out of his drive. On it was an exact copy of the game. He placed it in a protective case and sat it in his safe, shutting it.

He leaned back in his chair and sighed.

Suddenly he noticed something odd with the screen. Instead of stopping and going to the logo, like it should, it continued to follow the boy.

"What the", he began, perplexed.

The screen began to go crazy. Suddenly a bolt of lighting shot out of the screen, catching him right in the chest.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH", he screamed while thousands of volts of electricity coursed through his body.

The lighting suddenly stopped and the teen collapsed, blacking out.

(A FEW MINUTES LATER)

The teen opened his eyes. He glanced around. He was in a forest.

"Where.... Where am I", he moaned.

He picked himself up and walked over to a nearby stream. He leaned down to get a drink.

"AH", he yelled, falling backwards.

He sat there, stunned, then he looked back in the water. The face looking back wasn't his own. Instead of A teens face, he looked at a boys. His brown hair had turned black. His eyes were the same color, but he know had red jacket over A black shirt, yellow and black shorts, red and yellow tennis shoes, brown biking gloves, and A backpack. But the strangest part was he had six pokeballs, a pokegear on his wrist, a pendant of a sort of orange colored jewel, and a pokedex was in his pocket, along with a boomerang that snapped open and closed. A black and yellow hat sat on his head. (This character is based on the male character from gold, silver, and crystal. The female trainer may show up in this, but I haven't decided yet.).

"I must be dreaming, yeah that's it, I'm dreaming", he said to himself. He looked over at a nearby tree. "I'll just run into that tree and wake up".

He ran at the tree at top speed.

WHAM

He shook his head.

"That didn't work", he said. "................. OW, that hurt really bad".

He sat down on the grass, leaning against the tree, and began to think.

"Well, let's just say I'm not dreaming, at least for know. So, lets try and figure out where I am and what happened".

(**)

Ash, Misty, and Brock were walking down a road. Ash was excited about beating a machoke they had run across and was looking for more.

"This place is probably full of machoke", said Ash excitedly, dreaming of catching another pokemon.

They walked into a clearing with a stream running through it.

"Hey look", said Misty quietly.

Leaning against A nearby tree was a kid about Ash's age, deep in thought. Six pokeballs hung on his belt, a pendant of orange amberite around his neck, and a pokegear was on his wrist. He was staring off into space, a distant look on his face.

"Hey", Ash called to the boy.

He turned suddenly, reaching for one of the pokeballs on his belt. But when he saw the group his eyes widened in shock, but were quickly covered up.

"Who are you", he said inquisitively, but with a slight edge in it?

"I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town", Ash said eagerly.

Again that look of shock crossed his face and just as quickly disappeared.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Curtis", he said.

"What are you doing out here", asked Misty? Something about the boy bothered her.

"Uh, I got lost", he said nervously.

"Oh", said Misty, not believing him. A town was only A few miles up the road, he couldn't have not known about it.

He glanced at the group nervously.

"Uh, I don't suppose you know the way to the nearest town", he said.

"Just A few miles up the road", said Ash.

He looked up the road for a second.

"Oh, yes, of course", he said sheepishly. "Thanks".

The kid got up from where he sat and grabbed his backpack.

"See ya", he said to the group.

He walked past the group and walked down the road.

"Odd kid", Ash mumbled when he was out of sight.

Suddenly smoke began to fill the clearing.

The group began to cough uncontrollably.

"What's going on", Ash said between hacks.

"HAHAHAHA, prepare for trouble".

"And make it double".

(**)

Curtis was walking down the road when he heard something. He turned around and saw smoke coming from the clearing.

"Those kids", he yelled as he ran back towards the clearing.

(**)

Team rocket stood in their balloon, floating above the trio. Jessie was carrying what looked like a bazooka. She fired and it released a net, grabbing pikachu.

PIKACHU, yelled Ash.

Suddenly a boomerang shot out, cutting the rope that was pulling pikachu up. He began to fall, but was caught by Ash.

They looked and saw Curtis standing there, boomerang back in his hand.

"Ah, we had it", yelled Jessie.

"Er, go Victrebell", yelled James, throwing Victrebell's pokeball, who as soon as he came out tried to swallow James.

"Don't attack me, attack them", he said from inside Victrebell.

"Go Arbok", yelled Jessie as she threw Arbok's pokeball.

"Two on one", said Curtis. "My kind of odds". "Go pokeball", he yelled as he threw one of his pokeballs.

Standing in front of him was A Rhydon. The Rhydon let lose a mighty roar.

"Avalanche, Earthquake, now", he yelled.

Avalanche let out another roar and smashed his fist into the ground, causing it to shake, knocking everyone on the ground except Avalanche and Curtis.

"Now, finish them with A Body Slam", he yelled.

Avalanche jumped up and landed right on top of Arbok and Victrebell, knocking them both out.

"Ah", Jessie and James yelled in horror.

They recalled Arbok and Victrebell.

"Avalanche, use Hyperbeam, knock them into orbit", Curtis yelled.

"RRRRHHHHHYYYYY", it roared as it gathered energy in its mouth before releasing it, impacting solidly with their balloon.

"WERE BLASTING OFF AGAIN", they yelled as they went soaring.

Curtis watched them fly off before he turned to Avalanche.

"Great job Avalanche, return", he said to the rhydon before he recalled it to its pokeball.

After recalling it he tossed it up into the air and caught it behind his back before putting it back on his belt.

He looked at the trio.

"You okay", he asked?

"Yeah, thanks", said Ash after getting pikachu out of the net.

Curtis snorted.

"You'd think Team Rocket would be tougher then that", he said, chuckling.

"How'd you know who they were", asked Misty?

A nervous look crossed Curtis's face.

"Uh, hehe, I recognized the uniform", he said nervously.

While everyone was talking to Curtis, no one noticed Pikachu's cheek's begen to spark with electricity at the sight of Curtis.

(**)

So, what do you think. It's not much yet, but it'll get better. How did curtis get here? What caused him to get younger and gain pokemon? Why does Pikachu seem to hate him? Check the next chapter to find out.


End file.
